Just a Mere Cold
by HikaruHibari1827
Summary: Hibari wasn't in the right mood today. And a certain brunet isn't there to calm him down. 1827 Shounen-ai. Lots of fluff and love made by me. Disclaimers: Hikaru does own KHR, which will and always belong to Akira Amano
1. Tsuna's Case

**Tsuna's Case**

* * *

His head ached. His nose was running. Everything is like a swirl to him. Today is Monday and here he is, stuck in bed with a cold.

" Don't strain it, Dame-Tsuna." Said the infant, kicking him sadistically on the side of his head. He didn't even bother to scold the little arcobaleno. ( Fix me if I'm incorrect...) He was too sick for this shit.

" Ow..." He hissed wearily. His face scrunched up in slight discomfort as the pain worsen his already aching head.

" You're staying home today, Dame-Tsuna." The infant decided, hopping off of his bed and left through the window. Tsuna layed there, eyeing where the baby formally stood with pure shock. Though, his face stayed the same.

' _Is Reborn... Actually worried about me?_' He thought. ' _Oh why bother? He's too much of a sadist to care a fuck about me._' Too off in his dreamland, he eventually fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

" —yoshi..." A faint voice from the distance called out to him.

' _Who's calling out to me?_' The brunet thought, slowly regaining conscious.

" Tsunayoshi." The voice called out, this time, more clearer.

' _Hibari San?_'

Slowly getting out of slumber, Tsuna cracked his eyes open. Soft honey brown met sharp cobalt grey.

' _That's unusual..._' The brunet thought. ' _Why don't I feel fear like I usually do..._'

" Awake now, herbivore?" The prefect queried, resting a pale hand on his forehead. Tsuna flinched at the touch, slightly startled by Hibari's sudden out-of-character gestures.

" H-Hibari San... Are you okay?" The brunet questioned horsely, shutting his mouth up afterwards when Hibari sent him a death glare.

" I'm perfectly fine, herbivore. You should be worrying about your own health instead of worrying about other's." The prefect stated. Tsuna could only blink, somewhat batting his eyelashes at the prefect involuntarily.

" Hibari San you shouldn't get close to me... You might get infected..." The brunet slightly scolded, coughing slightly. Once again, that demonic glare was sent at his direction.

" I'm not weak like you. I'm strong enough to fight it off." The prefect hissed, folding his arms over his fairly toned chest. Tsuna didn't even flinch at the sudden aura flying towards him... Probably the cold that got him going coo coo...

" O-okay..." Tsuna stuttered, hiding his face under his blanket. He was again, startled, when a hand reached out to him and touch his forehead.

" Your fever hasn't gone down yet..." Was the prefect's only word.

" You don't have to... It's just a mere cold." Tsuna tried to declined, fending it off with a soft, sick smile. He noticed Hibari's face tightened in somewhat disgust. Why? He doesn't even have the gut to ask.

" Be quiet and rest." Hissed the raven haired teen, exiting the room afterwards.

Later, he came back with a bucket filled with warm water and a towel. Tsuna was about to stop the older male but he bit it back. This is just commen sense, people. When Hibari Kyoya is here and in your house, Either you shut up and listen or die of being bitten to death.

The prefect dipped he towel into the bucket, wringing it out and draped it over the brunet's forehead.

" Arigatou, Hibari san..." Tsuna smile weakly, holding back the upcoming coughing fit. Few occasional coughs managed to distract him enough to look away from the prefect. ( Guess what Hibari's face looks like :D)

Hibari's cold hand came in contact with Tsuna's heated forehead once more. The prefect threw the cover off of the brunet, hauling the brunet up bridal styel before making his way to the bathroom.

' _Wait... Why are we—_' Once it finally went through his thick skull, a few more shades was added to Tsuna's already flushed cheek. He slapped both of his hands over his face, covering his cherry-red face from the prefect's gaze. He let out a mental cry, hoping that the older would leave him in the bathroom while he takes a bath.

' _Oh god..._' He thought, which eventually turned lewd in the end. He shoved the thoughts away, shaking his head before squeezing his eyes shut.

" Hebivore, stop squriming." The prefect growled, typically tossing the brunter down on the tile floor like a ragged door. ( Harsh, Hibari... Harsh...)

" Ow!" Tsuna squeaked as he fell down with a thumb. His rubbed his aching lower back, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He can heard the sound of running water. He glanced at the corner of his eyes, eyeing the prefect in secret before slapping away the lewd thoughts.

" Strip." The brunet blinked, his eyes wide in bewilderment as he eyed the prefect as of he was crazy.

" H-huh?"

" I said strip, or do i have to do it for you?" A smirk crept onto the older male's lips. Tsuna shuddered in fear, immediately started to back away before holding his clothes close to his chest.

" I-I'll do it..." Tsuna stuttered, beginning his process unbuttoning his pajama shirt. His blush deepened as the prefect's gaze burn deep his soul. " C-can you look away?"

The prefect gave him a roll of an eye, spinning around on his heels to give the brunet some damn privacy. Gulping, Tsuna continued stripping off his clothes. He spared occasiona glances att he prefect, checking if the older male even dared to look whe he asked to.

' _That's stupid..._' He thought with a bitter giggle. ' _This is Hibari Kyoya we're taking about... Of course he would do no such thing..._'

" You're so small..." The prefect stated, poking Tsuna teasingly at his side. Tsuna felt an incoming fit of laughter rising up his throat. His snickered, slapping a hand over his mouth as he scolded himself mentally with shame.

He heard a soothing chuckle in the background. This startled the shit out of the brunet. ' Why is he chuckling?!'

" Cute..." Tsuna blushed tenfold, hiding his burning cheek under his pajama shirt. A hand grabbed away his shirt, revealing his flushed cheek as he tried hiding it under his bangs.

" Herbivore..." The prefect whispered huskily into his ear, sending a shiver down the brunet's spine. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Hibari to bite him to death. What surprised him was... He felt nothing.

He squeaked when a cold hand trailed down his lower back, sliding it down into his boxers. Tsuna tried pushing the older male away but his strength seems to have been drained away.

' _Crap..._' He cussed, biting his lips. His eyes held closed as he struggled to keep his pants on and his virginity in one place. He let a gasp escape his lips when his pajama pants ( Along with his boxers... \(^q^)/)was yanked out of his grasp. He felt terrified. A whimper rumbled down his throat as he covered his private part from the raven prefect.

" Get in the bath." Said Hibari hauling himself up before exiting the bathroom. Tsuna was left, dumbstrucked by the prefect's embarrassing actions. Tsuna hid his face under his palms, rubbing it occasionally to ease his flushed cheek.

' _Oh my god..._' He groaned. Whipping his head over to the tub, eyeing it with weary eyes

' _A soak wouldn't hurt..._' He thought, dipping his feet into the lukewarm water. He heaved a comforting sigh, sinking his lower body into he bath. His head felt cloudy, everything became blank to him. Then darkness met his consciousness.

* * *

" —Yoshi...!" The brunet tightened his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. Light invaded his eyes, making him hiss in discomfort. Feeling nessessary, he cracked an eye open, followed by the other eye. He squinted, trying to regain his vision as he blinked

" Hibari San...?" He called out hoarsely. He was completely startled when the older male pulled him into an embrace. Tsuna was taken aback by the sudden gesture, his wide doe eyes blinking profusely as he eyed the other male at the corner of his eyes.

" Shut up." The prefect threatened, tightening his hold on the petite boy.

" D-did I do something wrong?" The brunet stuttered in a whisper, unconsciously bringing his arms up to hug the other in return.

**DOKI. DOKI.**

Tsuna blinked, staring off into space once more. He could feel his heart fastening its pace. He didn't know why.

Before he could even set his head straight, cold lips met his warm ones. It didn't take long until Tsuna realize their position. A blush attacked his cheek at full force, his flushed face turning more like the shades of cherries.

Firm lips pressed onto his, putting more pressure on the kiss. Tsuna couldn't help but let out light moan, clutching Hibari's gakuran shakily. A gasp exscaped his lips when the older male bit down on his bottom lips, thrusting his tongue into his warm cavern. Slick muscles battled for dominance, exploring the brunet's small cave.

Air became a problem, so they forced to pulle away, leaving behind a thick trail of saliva. The two teen panted, grasping for air as they rested their foreheads on eachother's.

" W-why...?" Tsuna gasped, blushing crimson shade. " What off I get you sick?"

" Herbivore, are you calling me weak?" Hibari growled, glaring at the brunet intensely. Tsuna flinched, biting his bottom lips before pulling away.

" I-I didn't mean to—."

" Be quiet and lay down." The prefect growled, folding his arms somewhat childishly. Tsuna immediately complied, crawling into bed before flopping down on his pillow, eventually smacking his head on the wall.

" Ow..." He hissed, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. He heard an exaggerated sigh escaping Hibari's... Hot lips...

' _Wait... Why the hell am I think that? That's wrong!_' Tsuna shouted in his head, shaking off the thought. He was completely startled when a pair of hands grabbed his cheek ever-so-tenderly.

" Listen to me when I tell you something you rude herbivore." The prefect scowled, tightening his hold not Tsuna's poor cheek. The brunet let out a hoarse whine, softly grabbing the prefect's larger hands in process of pushing them away. Which he, of course, fail epically.

" Lay down." The prefect demanded, getting his immediately responded with the brunet falling back onto the soft mattress.

Hibari draped the blanket over the petite teen, following the younger male onto the bed. He layed above the cover, wrapping a protective arm over the petite figure. Tsuna typically froze, not even daring to glance at the older male at the corner of his eyes. He's took shock for this...

" Sleep." Hibari commanded, closing his own eyes before immediately falling into a slumber.

Tsuna held his breathe, turning to face Hibari shakily. The older male' sleeping figure seems so peaceful... He've never seen the prefect like this...

' _He look so calm... Not like his usual intimidating self..._' Tsuna noted, smiling softly at the older raven. He eventually felt sleepy falling asleep later on.

**TBC...**

* * *

Wah~! Chap one done! One more to go.

M!H: This is probably your shortest story ever.

Not really... The Not Study Game is my first completed one.

M!H: Glad to hear that... -rolls eyes-

Aw... Thank you! - He'a an ass alright...-

M!H: Later. Chapter two will be on your way.


	2. Hibari's Case

**Hibari's Case**

* * *

( sorry about the OOC-ness... Let's just say, Hibari is very out of character when he's in this kind of condition.)

'_ Aw crud..._' He inwardly groaned, rolling his eyes as he stare in complete space. The raven coughed, glaring at the wall before him as he blowed his nose into a tissue.

" I hate my life..." He said hoarsely, glancing at the digital alarm clock on his beside table. Oh, how much he missed seeing a certain brunet right now... A trail of knocks on the door took him out of his trance. He sniffled, blowing his nose with a clean tissue.

" Come in..." He said, tossing the dirtied paper into the bin. As is god has granted his wish, that certain someone that he wished to see so badly entered the room with his head poked through the crack on the door. Anxious eyes scanned the room slowly, eventually meeting up with cobalt silver. A blush dusted his soft cheek, his lips turning upward, forming a soft smile.

" I heard that you were sick." The brunet said sheepishly occasionally breaking eye contacts before looking back once more.

" No... I'm just staying at home cause I feel like ditching school." The raven said sarcastically, rolling his sharp eyes before softly smiling back in return. The brunet approached him wearily, setting down a bento down on the bedside table. Kyoya eyed the purple clothed box just out of curiosity. He wondered what lays beyond that purple clouded cloth.

" Kaa-San made some soup for you, for your cold of course..." The brunet stated, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Tell her my appreciation. I still never got the chance to tell her that from the beginning." The prefect stated, grabbing the box wearily before unwrapping it. The brunet beamed, leaning in for a peck on the raven'a lips.

" Don't do that." The prefect leaned back, dodging the incoming kiss. " You'll get sick."

" That's what I said the last time you took care of my cold. And you were too stubborn to listen." The younger teen chided slightly, grinning widely. Silenced was the prefect's only reply. A light shade of pink dusted his cheek as he turned away, in process of hiding his blush. Tsuna's grin widen. He already saw the blush when the older male turned his head.

" Kyoya is so cute..." The brunet smiled, making the other deepen his shade. The prefect gave the younger teen a hard whack on the head.

" Shut up, Herbivore."

" I thought we already left the 'herbivore'." The brunet pouted, puffing out his cheek like a stuffed up bunny. Which reminds him...

" Chubby bunny." The prefect stated, pulling the brunet's cheek playfully. The younger male let out a small whine. He didn't seem to mind Kyoya out-of-character act. It's natural, he would say. People become light headed when they're sick, the do things that weren't meant to be done without thinking.

" Mou~! Stop it!" The brunet whined. Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics. He patted the boy' soft mass of hair, occasionally rung his hand over those soft look strands.

" _Cute_ isn't a word in my vocabulary." The raven prefect said, pulling his slim fingers away from that bush of locks. He wondered if the spikes were natural...

" Kyoya is cute. You can't change that." The brunet pouted, folding his arms childishly. Kyoya could feel a blush coming onto his cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows, holding back the urge to correct the boy with a smack on the head.

" I am not cute, Tsunayoshi." The prefect stated, glowering at the brunet teen. Tsuna gave a stubborn pout, which eventually turned evil for some apartment reason. Whatever that reason is, Kyoya does not like to be part of it.

" Sure, Kyo chan~..." Tsuna purred teasingly, leaning into the prefect who only glared deep into his soul.

" Herbivore..." Kyoya growled, gripping onto his blanket roughly. He could feel a tent building down in his pants.

" Yes, Kyo chan?"

' _That's it..._' The raven thought, eventually snapped. He grabbed the brunet,a chin, forcefully pressing his lips onto Tsuna's plumped ones. He smirked into the kiss when he noticed the younger teen going officially red. Pulling away, his smirk widen when he caught a glimps of Tsuna's cherry red face.

" K-Kyoya!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking utterly pink as he is. Kyoya could really take him seriously when his face was flaming color. He chuckled, his smirk widening in satisfaction.

" It's just a mere cold." He retorted, still grinning mischieviously. " You can fight it off, could you not?"

" That's not what I'm trying to say..." Tsuna stuttered, hiding his flaming cheek under his bangs. " It's just embarrassing..."

" How is it embarrassing?" The raven queried, arching an eyebrow in amusement. " We've been dating for almost half a year now."

" I-I know that...!" Tsuna whined, looking up at him, somewhat frantically. " I'm not used to it... That's all."

Hibari rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of Tsuna's shirt before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He bit the brunet's bottom lips softly, asking for an entrance. Tsuna immediately responded with a slightly opened mouth, letting Hibari's slick muscle slide through his hole. ( Not that kind of hole... /w/ If any of you thought of a 'different' meaning, you guys have a naughty mind.) Hibari's wet tongue explored Tsuna's cavern, licking the tip the brunet's teeth briefly before pulling away, leaving behind a thick strand of saliva.

" Start getting used to it." He panted, resting his forehead onto Tsuna's. They both gave eachother's a sheepish smile, leaning in for another pleasurable kiss.

Soon, they were both found laying on the prefect's bed, cuddling into each other like cute little kittens. The blonde eyed the two with wide hazel orbs, utterly dumbstrucked by the picture before him.

" Reborn, am I seeing this right?" He asked the infant whom was sitting on his shoulder, smirking under his large, orange-striped fedora hat. He glanced at the now forgotten bento box that sta innocently on the bedside table. " What a waste of food..." He murmured to himself, sounding inaudible to Dino's ear since he was too busy being stuck in his trance.

" What you are seeing now is real, Dino." The infant responded. Been long since the two realized their feelings... When was it? Ah... That time when it was Dame-Tsuna who had a cold. Such beautiful, yet idiotic couple...

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Yay! I'm finished with this one. ^^

M!H: This is like those random short Omakes you made long time ago.

Yeah, but I ended up deleting it.

M!H: Yeah. I don't know why, but your retarded mind told you to do so.

Hey!

M!H: Anyway, if you want more 1827 crap, please press on her profile and scroll down. You will find three other fan fictions created by her. Also, please leave a review to us. He appreciate your time being here. -bows-

Arigatou, minna San! I love you all! ~


End file.
